Valentine's Kiss 3
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: The third and final story of the Valentine's Kiss Series. I hope you all enjoy this last story. It's going to be rated M, cause of lemon at the end of the story. Warnings are inside. YuseixAkiza and JackxCarly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I hope you guys are enjoying this month, because I'm going to add the final short story of Valentine's Kiss.**

**Yup, I was thinking about it for a long time. And I did promise to make a bonus story for Valentine's Kiss 2.**

**I wish for you all to enjoy this final short story and I hope you also love of what I did to make this happen.**

**Thank you again for being awesome fans and greatest reviewers ever.**

**Again I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Warning: A fight may break out between Yusei and the man that had Yusei in prison and have the mark of a criminal and lemon later.**

* * *

**Valentine's Kiss 3**

~~~~~~ **Two Years Later** ~~~~~~

"So what do you want to do today?" Yusei asked his girlfriend, Akiza who were eating their lunches together outside in a good mild winter in Neo Domino City.

"I'm not sure," Akiza answered. "I mean there really isn't anything that we can do together."

Yusei sighed. "Not really," Akiza looked at her boyfriend. "I heard there is an Ice Skating going tonight and with the weather being good, maybe we can go to the Lake of Neo Domino and maybe do some Ice Skating together." he offered.

Akiza took a thought about the Ice Skating, while playing with her food. "I heard about it too, it should be fun to go and Ice Skate," she then frowned. "but to tell you the truth I'm not really good with Ice Skating." she blushed after that.

Yusei covered his mouth so she wouldn't see him chuckling on Akiza's respond. Akiza saw him though and gave him a pout. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Yusei smiled. "Oh, it's nothing," he reassured her. "I'm not laughing at you, if that's the reason you are giving me the pout." Akiza sighed and smiled.

"Well, good." Akiza patted his head and giggled. "because you know I would kick your butt if you did."

Yusei smiled. "Trust I'm not a good skater either." he reassured her. "but I thought you would like to go and see the true wonders of a Wintery Wonderland." he hold her hand and smiled.

Akiza smiled at him. "Well," she thought and then smiled. "I would be glad to go with you tonight." she answered.

Yusei smiled.

"Alright then, it's a date."

* * *

**I'm going to let this be a cliffhanger, yes it's very short chp, but I promise the next chp will be longer.**

**Until then I hope you enjoy the first chp of Valentine's Kiss 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I hope you guys are enjoying this month, because I'm going to add the final short story of Valentine's Kiss.**

**Yup, I was thinking about it for a long time. And I did promise to make a bonus story for Valentine's Kiss 2.**

**I wish for you all to enjoy this final short story and I hope you also love of what I did to make this happen.**

**Thank you again for being awesome fans and greatest reviewers ever.**

**Again I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Warning: A fight may break out between Yusei and the man that had Yusei in prison and have the mark of a criminal and lemon later.**

**Valentine's Kiss 3**

**~~~~~~ Clothes Drama to the Rescue~~~~~~**

**Part One**

**Akiza's Clothes Drama:**

At Akiza's room, she was looking in her closet for her to wear on their date. She went through almost all of the clothes that she could possibly find, however she couldn't find the right one to wear. After few minutes, she let out a big sound of frustration, and fall on her bed with an angry look.

"This isn't going no where," she said to herself. "how is this hard to find something cute to wear on your date?" she asked while rubbing her face in frustration. She let a big air out and let her arms go limb.

Then out of nowhere her cellphone started to rang. She turned her head to her phone and pick it up. She looked at her Collar I.D. and sees Carly calling her. She opened her cellphone and answered.

"Hello."

'Hey Akiza what's up?'

"Oh nothing just getting frustrated."

'Really what happened?'

"Well, I'm trying to pick out something very cute for my date. But it's so hard to find something when there is nothing cute to wear."

She heard her friend giggled which made her face turn red a little. "What is so funny?" she asked.

'Oh, nothing's funny,' Carly tried to ensure her. 'Its just kind a weird that you are worried of wearing something that would make you cute for Yusei.'

Akiza sighed sadly. "I know...I worry when it comes to Yusei, I just want to look nice."

'Don't worry about it Aki, it happens to everyone whose on relationship. It's nothing to worry about.' Carly reassured her. 'Besides, if it helps I'm going shopping today, would you like to join. I'm sure there is something in the Clothes Store that may caught you attention.'

Akiza smiled. "Sure, I think that would help."

'Awesome! I'll pick you up when I'm heading to the mail alright.'

"Alright, see you soon."

'Bye.'

With that Akiza hang up her phone and smiled. "I'm so glad to have a friend like her." she thought herself.

**Yusei's Clothes Drama:**

At the Apartment/Garage area we see Yusei working on his D-Runner's wheels. "Man, I thought these wheels were cleaned," he thought to himself. "no wonder there was so much squeaky noise."

While he was working, a tall blond man walks in. "What in the world are you doing?" he asked his raven hair friend.

Yusei's dark blue eyes turned to his purple eyes friend. "What do you mean, I'm working." he answered.

Jack sighed. "Really, at a time like this?" he exclaimed. Yusei looked at him confused. "Are you suppose to get ready for your date tonight?"

Yusei rolled his eyes at his friend. "I know that I have date tonight," he reassured his friend. "it's not the time yet."

Jack took a hold of Yusei's boot and pulled him out underneath his D-Runner. "Hey what was that for?" Yusei asked.

"Are you even worried about what you are going to wear for tonight?" Jack asked, basically ignoring Yusei's question.

"I know what I'm going to wear," Yusei reassured him again. "now please can I work on the wheels?"

Jack stood up in his proud stage and crossed his arms. "Alright, what are you going to wear?" he asked.

Yusei sighed angrily and placed his tool down on the floor and stood up. "Alright, I'll show you."

The two males headed up to Yusei's bedroom, opened the door, went to his closet, and pulled out his signature shirt, his blue jacket, and finally new pair of blue pants. *Same ones as he's wearing* "This is what I'm going to wear for the Ice Skating Rank." he pointed out.

Jack sighed as he did a face palm. "Are you serious?" Yusei looked at him confused again. "You don't have anything else to wear besides what you are wearing everyday?" he asked.

Yusei sighed. "Jack," he spoke. "I'm not like you, I mean to me its just clothes, beside Akiza doesn't mind me wearing the same thing." he defended himself.

Jack shook his head. "Yeah, but maybe do you think it would be a lot better if you wear something different besides that?" he asked again.

Yusei sighed. "Well I don't have anything else to wear." Jack mutter something under his breath. "What?" Yusei asked.

"I just cant understand how your girlfriend can just deal with you wearing the same thing all the time." Jack answered.

Yusei's eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?" he asked angrily.

Jack crossed his arms again. "I mean is how she has to deal with you lack of clothing and making your woman embarrassed cause of your lack of clothing." Jack explained.

Yusei growled. "Hey, I don't have the time, like you, to get clothes when I'm busy all the time to make a living for us!" he shouted.

Jack didn't get startled, but he did smile. "And we are grateful for that, but a lot of times you need to think more about what you want." he replied.

Yusei let the angrier go and sighs.

"Now come on," Jack headed out of Yusei's room. "we are going to get you some new clothes to wear."

Yusei simply smiled and followed his friend out of his room with a thought in his mind.

"I think it's good to have a good, somewhat, friend like Jack to help you."

* * *

**Cliffhanger, yes, I'm going to split this chp into two parts between Yusei and Akiza.**

**I'm sorry I cut this short, but I hope that I did not disappoint anyone with this long chp than the first one.**

**I hope you guys like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I hope you guys are enjoying this month, because I'm going to add the final short story of Valentine's Kiss.**

**Yup, I was thinking about it for a long time. And I did promise to make a bonus story for Valentine's Kiss 2.**

**I wish for you all to enjoy this final short story and I hope you also love of what I did to make this happen.**

**Thank you again for being awesome fans and greatest reviewers ever.**

**Again I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Warning: A fight may break out between Yusei and the man that had Yusei in prison and have the mark of a criminal and lemon later.**

**Valentine's Kiss 3**

**~~~~~~ Clothes Drama to the Rescue~~~~~~**

**Part Two**

**Akiza's Friend's Boyfriend:**

Inside the Neo Domino City's Mall is where Carly and Akiza headed into to find the clothes store, so Akiza could find a nice looking outfit for her date with Yusei tonight.

"Wow, the mall seems busier than before." Carly said to Akiza. Akiza nodded to her best friend.

"Yeah, I have to agree on that Carly." she replied.

They looked around to see a bunch of people, walking around to different stores, restaurants, and video games stores. Akiza sighed softly as she looks around, a lot of people are by themselves, others with friends, and some are even couples.

Akiza smiled at the two young couples. A young male teenager was giving comfort to his girlfriend who was sobbing softly. After the comfort the young teenager girl gave her boyfriend a soft smile as the two walked away, with them holding each other hands.

Akiza smiled. 'I hope that would be like Yusei and me one day.' she thought to herself.

"Hey," Akiza turned to Carly. "what are you looking at?"

Akiza smiled and waved her hand. "Nothing, come on let go."

Akiza rushed ahead and Carly simply shook her head as she rushes to Akiza.

Once they found the Clothes Store, Akiza was shock to see so many clothes hanging around the entire area. She couldn't even speak at the moment, that is until her friend shook her shoulders.

"Akiza! Akiza!" Carly shouted, softly. Akiza gasped and turned around to her friend. "What's wrong," she asked. "haven't seen so many clothes like these before?"

"No," Akiza answered. "I didn't expect it to be huge."

Carly giggled. "Don't worry, I'm the same boat too, when Jack brought me here I was shock to see so many clothes, designs, ect." Carly explained.

Akiza looked at her and nodded. "I see," then something made her gasp. "Wait! You're dating Jack?!" she asked.

Carly blushed. "Oh, I wasn't suppose to tell you that." Akiza face dropped. "What Jack isn't a bad guy or anything."

"No, that's not the point," Akiza tried to explain. "I mean, I didn't know that Jack was your boyfriend, and add to the fact he's friends with Yusei." she finished.

"I know Jack is friends with Yusei," she patted her friend on the back. "Jack is very sweet and kind, Akiza, will sure he can be a bit of Grinch, but he's really nice when you get to know him." she explained.

Akiza couldn't help but to smile at her friend. "Wow, I never thought Jack as a friendly guy."

Carly laughed. "Yeah, me too," then she rubbed her arm up and down softly. "but you know, he really did save me."

Akiza eyed her friend. "What do you mean 'he saved you'?" she asked worried about her friend.

"Well," Carly started. "I was walking home from my work at the bar, when all of a sudden two guys grabbed me and pulled me into an alleyway. I thought I was going to get hurt by these jerks, but then right before one of the thugs got to even lay a finger on me, Jack came out of nowhere and attack the two."

Akiza covered her mouth with a soft gasp. "Oh my goodness."

Carly smiled. "Yeah, then afterwards he walked me home and gave me his phone number." she finished.

Akiza smiled. "Aw, that was sweet and strange at the same time."

Carly laughed. "Yeah, me too," she rubbed her arm again with a soft smile forming on her face. "but it makes me feel better to know that he's watching over me and keeping me safe." Carly felt Akiza hugged her.

"Well, I'm glad that you have someone watching out for you." Akiza replied.

Carly smiled. "Yeah, me too." Carly grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her into the store. "Come on let's go get some clothes."

Akiza couldn't help to smile at her friend's happy self. 'I'm really glad that Jack is her boyfriend, because without him, she would have probably lived in a lonely life.' Then she added one last thing.

'Without knowing love really is.'

**Yusei's Friend's Girlfriend:**

"Why am I going with you again?" Yusei asked as he looks at the Male Clothes Shop inside Neo Domino City Mall.

"Because you are going to get something nice for your date tonight." Jack answered.

Yusei rubbed his face, he's not a clothes guy type, he don't do fusion like Jack does. But he has to for Akiza, and Jack knows that Yusei doesn't want to disappoint her, so for his girlfriend he's going to dress in fusion.

"Alright, let's see what kind of clothes would look good on you?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, you pick." Yusei answered.

Jack simply shook his head. "You know I can't pick the clothes for you, you have to pick them yourself." he replied. "Unless, you don't know which would look good on you." Yusei felt a small blush growing on his cheeks. Jack chuckled.

"It's not funny," Yusei pouted. "I'm just not into clothes like you are." Well, he was right on that one.

Jack laughed with his hand covering his mouth. "Haha, that's funny." he commented, Yusei sweat dropped. After Jack was done with the laughter, he dropped his hand back to his side. "Well, that's why you got me, who is much a city person and knows what fusion really is." he smirk.

Yusei chuckled. "Yeah, I'm glad to have you," then a question came up in his mind. "Hey Jack can I ask you something?" he asked.

Jack nodded. "Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"You seem more happy will happier than before," Yusei added. "I was just wondering what is making you love life now?" He asked.

Jack stared at his friend with a clear thought, sighed and then smiled. "Since you are curious about my life, will it has to do with a girl I met a few days ago." Jack answered.

Yusei felt his heart sore with happiness for his friend. "Really who is this girl?" He asked again.

Jack took a seat on one of the shoe chairs and crossed his arms. "Carly Carmine," he answered.

Yusei eyes lighten. "The News Story Girl?" He asked.

Jack nodded. "Yes," he answered again. "She was the reason that life is not all about riches and fame, it's about how you life for the greatest moments in life."

Yusei nodded. "I see, that's cool to hear that from you." Yusei pointed out. "But the real question is how do you meet her?" He asked.

Jack sighed angrily. "I see you want the mean point. Alright, I was walking out a bar after my last Photo Shot, and just I was about to heard home I saw two thugs grabbing a girl and taking her to an alleyway.

Yusei felt his eyes widen.

"Yeah, just as that idiot was about to touch her, I jumped in and pulled the guy off of her. Then one of his lacky's came charging towards me all hell was breaking lose."

"Wow," Yusei said to him. "Did they get away?" he asked.

Jack laughed. "Nope, I made sure they weren't going to move for a while until the police came and put those two in jail." he finished.

Yusei nodded. "That's good to hear." He spoke softly as a horrible memory rushed through his mind, which in return, made his hands clenched.

Jack looked at him with a serious look. "Is this story bothering you?" He asked.

Yusei let his hands relaxed and looked at Jack. "Um, no at all. Just been thinking of what those guys are in for in jail for trying to hurt a woman." He answered.

Jack nodded. 'It's bringing him back when he was sent in jail because of that dumb ass's lies.' He sighed. "But that's how I met Carly, then afterwards we started going out together and since then we become boyfriend and girlfriend." He finished.

Yusei smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you have someone that loves you for you." He commented.

Jack smirk. "Yeah, even when it comes to making love to a woman." He added.

Yusei felt his face warm up. "Dude!" He gasped as he walked away from his laughing friend. "I didn't want to know all of your life!" He added.

Jack chuckled. "I know that would get you." He stopped laughing. "Alright, let's go find you some clothes."

Yusei sighed after he calm down from all the rushing thoughts that were going through his mind. "Alright, let's go." He said to his friend.

Jack chuckled as the two started their search for clothes.

Unknowing to them a stranger was spying with an evil grin.

"I finally found you."

* * *

**Well, that's It.**

**I hope you guys like it and I apologize for any mistakes that appear...**

**I apologized for the long wait though...**


End file.
